


Feelings of Abandonment (A miraculous ladybug story)

by mladybug03



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, Genderbending, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mladybug03/pseuds/mladybug03
Summary: Gender bent AUAfter Hawkmoth is defeated Mr.Bug and Chat Noir reveal their identities to eachother. Adrian who is stricken with the grief of her fathers death and fighting her mother, leaves to live with her fathers brother and cousin. Marien grows depressed after his friend, partner, and soulmate leaves him. Read to know what happens next.Genderbent name chartMarinette - MarienLadybug - Mr.BugAdrien - AdrianChat Noir- Chat NoirAlya - AlanNino- NinaChloe - CharlieLila - LionelLuka - luka(That's all I have so far)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 2
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous ladybug AU's





	Feelings of Abandonment (A miraculous ladybug story)

"So after all these years, we are finally revealing our identities. I just hope you arn't disapointed with who I am." Mr.Bug says in a hushed tone, looking down at his hands. "Mon beau, I could never be disapointed, under the mask you are the same boy I fell in love with the day I met you," Chat noir lifts his chin up so he is looking into her green eyes, she smiles at him, but he can see the pain in her eyes. "I will love you no matter who you are under the mask," Chat says.

Mr.Bug smiles at her tilting his head slightly. "Tikki spots off," A flash of pink surrounds Mr.Bug as he detrasforms. Chat closes her eyes out of reflex and she hears a soft chuckle from Marien. "Minou you can open your eyes," He says. She opens her eyes slowly, when she sees Marien her eyes go wide with a gasp slipping from her. "All this time you've been right behind me and I didn't notice." 

The sadness in her eyes returns. "Plagg claws in," and in a green flash Adrian appears. Her eyes fill with tears as Marien's eyes widen. "o-oh" he says softly. Marien pulls Adrian into his arms, hugging her tightly, "I am so so sorry minou, your mother-" he pauses as Adrian burries her head into his shoulder. 

Instead of finishing what he was going to say, Marien just holds her close. "This makes it so much harder to say goodbye to you Marien, but I can't stay here, not after today," Marien's eyes widen, "W-what do you mean by that?" His eyes start to water. She looks up at him, still in his arms, "I'm leaving Paris tommorow to live with my uncle".

A/N: wellll that is the end of the prologue, let me know if you liked it. I started with this idea on tiktok but I thought it would be a good idea to write it as well. If you want to check out my tiktok it is mladybug03! I will be posting videos that coincide with this fanfiction there! Thanks for reading, and I hope you stick around for the next chapter.

-mladybug03


End file.
